gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A346-B7K Archangel
The A346-B7K Archangel aka Archangel is a specially built and designed Mobile Suit for Ground, Galactic and Intergalactic combat. Technology and Characteristics The limited produced mobile suit is the first state of the art mobile suit built for agile ground and space combat but not like most of the suits. Powered by the Cyclotron Power Core to give off an efficient amount of energy for the suit and without it can shut all systems down. As this suit carries a prototype 200mm Laser Particle Rifle that no other pilot has access to nicknaming it "Thor's Hammer". It can also shoot multiple blasts and shoot a single stream but can overheat after each use. It also carries specially designed 300mm Wing Beam Cannons; four on each wing for long distance attacks and heavy damage attacks. The wings can also be detached from the suit for standby attacks or for better advantages. It also carries a specially crafted broadsword called the "Excalibur" located on the spine of the suit and a High Energy Shield for both gauntlets. Design The suit has the design of an Archangel to show it's dominance in any combat. The Mobile Suit has a Knightly shaped body and armor with a retractable metal hood that serves as a shield for the head and for more smoother aerodynamic travel. The suit also carries two wings with Beam cannons built into the wings. The coloring of the suit is standard white and gold when turning to "Angel Form" it shifts to dimmed golden armor color. In Angel Form, the suit shift into a golden color then split two wings into four wings and finally shielding the head. Armaments * LPR/201 - 200mm Laser Particle Rifle The rifle can casual damage in normal space and ground combat when setting to normal but when set single shot, it can cause major damage to armor suits and vehicles. * AA "Excalibur" Stainless Broadsword A specially made sword carefully crafted for the close combat and sword combat. * WBX/22 - 300mm Wing Beam Cannons 4 x 4 (Each wing) Specially designed Wing Beam Cannons; four on each wing for long range attacks and heavy damage attacks. * MSA/971 - Energy Shield The energy shield can protect the suit much like others from laser beams and bullets with its own life support. Special Features * '''Shield Barrier - '''Standard shield equipment to protect the suit from radiation and toxins that may harm the suit and the pilot. * '''Evasive Flares - '''Standard Flares to draw away heat-seeking missiles. * '''Scanners and Detectors - '''Standard scanners to detect life/deceased forms, energy signatures, toxic levels of viruses and chemicals either in combat or not from the "WARFRAME" Systems. * '''Angel Form - '''A special feature built into the suit that if the Cyclotron Power Core is charged enough pass its capacity, it will enhance the mobile suits abilities. Trivia * The Archangel was inspired by the Wing Zero Gundam Suit from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare